


Service

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: F/F, Object Insertion, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha is ordered to treat Daenerys less queenly. She obeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service

She hated having to be on guard every moment of the day, having to be careful of every word that left her lips. Being a lady-in-waiting was an honor she could have done without. Of course she couldn't say that to the queen. Asha smiled until her face threatened to crack and she uttered inanities until she wanted to scream.

"You seem upset, Lady Asha," Daenerys observed.

She started to deny it, then decided to seize the opportunity to escape. "I have a headache."

"You should go lie down then."

Asha thanked her, saving her sigh of relief until she was out of the hall, free of the courtiers assembled to kiss Daenerys's royal arse. The queen probably thought she was doing a favor for her late husband's niece, giving her a place at court, but Asha would much rather be sailing the _Black Wind_. The novelty of dragons and exotic foreigners had quickly worn off and she was heartily sick of King's Landing.

She would have liked to walk down to the docks, but there would be questions if she was seen, so Asha retreated to her bed chamber. She was honing the edge of her axe when there was a perfunctory knock at the door and Daenerys let herself in. She closed the door, shutting out her ladies and her bodyguards. Asha scrambled out of her seat to curtsy. "Your Grace."

"I came to see if you were feeling better."

"I am. Thank you for your concern."

"They make my head hurt too."

"I'm sure it's very difficult making so many decisions."

"I don't know why they bother me with some of the things they do."

"Your Grace's opinions are highly valued, and rightly so."

Daenerys held up her hand. "Don't. I have enough sycophants out there. You're here because I expected different from a Greyjoy."

"It defeats the purpose, though, doesn't it? You can't order me to treat you-"

"-Like a person. Sometimes I get tired of being Queen Daenerys."

"But you _are_ the queen. I can't call you a selfish bitch for keeping me here, not unless I want to be fed to Drogon."

Daenerys looked irritated, but she seemed to realize that acting on her anger would prove Asha's point. She went to the window and stared out. There was a long moment of silence, then she turned back to Asha. "What would you be doing if you weren't here?"

"I'd sail to Pyke, check on my brother, perhaps be a dutiful sister for a while. Then I'd sail the Narrow Sea and make sure there were no pirates robbing Your Grace's good subjects."

"I thought perhaps there were people waiting for you somewhere. Friends, a woman..."

The queen was not the first person to mistakenly assume Asha preferred her own sex. Asha wasn't about to correct her, not when she finally understood what she was really doing in King's Landing. If Daenerys wanted a good hard fuck, Asha could give it to her.

"There is no woman of importance. Other than you." The subtle change in the queen's expression confirmed it. "Let's not waste any more time." Asha began to undress. "Take off your clothes."

Daenerys took off her crown before anything else. She had difficulty with the laces on the back of her gown, but Asha didn't offer to help. She sat naked on her bed and watched the queen. "What's the matter, need help with your clothes, _Your Grace_?"

Finally unclothed, Daenerys started to join her on the bed. Asha stopped her. "Go bring my axe."

Daenerys brought the axe. She looked puzzled, but she didn't ask any questions. Asha grabbed her, kissed her roughly, then pushed her away. She held up the axe, grinning, and slid her hand up and down the handle suggestively. "I'm going to fuck you with this." She set the axe down beside her. "But first you have to earn it."

The queen wasted no time getting her face between Asha's legs, licking with enthusiasm. Asha grabbed a fistful of silver hair, just because she could. Daenerys was good; she hadn't expected that. "You're very good at eating cunt. I'm not the first, am I?" But her thighs were clenched tight so the queen could not raise her head to confirm or deny it.

"Oh, fuck," Asha swore when she climaxed. Daenerys didn't stop. Her tongue was still inside Asha, her nose still rubbing against her. Asha had to push her away. "You've earned that axe, Your Grace. But you've got to prepare yourself; I only promised to _fuck_ you."

"I'm ready." Daenerys positioned herself on her hands and knees. Asha checked and found she'd spoken truly. Her cunt was sopping wet. She moaned when Asha slid the axe handle against her to cover it with her juices. She moaned even louder when Asha slid it into her. Asha fucked her slowly, at first careful because of the thickness of the thing, and later to tease her.

"Faster," she urged.

Asha fucked her faster, harder. Daenerys was moaning loudly, her hips slamming back wildly. Asha reached beneath her, found her most sensitive spot, and pinched it. Daenerys screamed and her body shuddered. Asha withdrew her axe and began to wipe it clean on the sheets.

 

"I will release you from service after the turn of the moon," Daenerys said, while Asha helped her back into her fancy court dress. "But I expect you to spend every night until then in my chambers."

"As you command, Your Grace."


End file.
